


Aftermath

by Alexverlaine



Series: That’s A Bingo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of hotel room debauchery, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Brief Mention of Blood, Closeted Taylor, Gen, Mild Language, Original Fiction, The Doors of Karma Era, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexverlaine/pseuds/Alexverlaine
Summary: Taylor’s musings after waking up in a trashed hotel room.
Series: That’s A Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214177





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> My fictional children need a place to run around and be weird, so here we are!

He woke up with a dry bloody nose and a gigantic facial rash. 

Kate was on the bed above him. Her legs were draped against the corner of the bed, and it was her deafening snoring that woke Taylor up. 

He looked to his right to greet the sun glaring in his eyes. He turned over to his stomach and studied the mess the band had made the night before. Broken glasses and empty bottles of spray paint were scattered across the room, and the air reeked of vomit and piss. 

Taylor’s pounding headache threatened to dull both his body and mind, but he managed to crawl a couple feet across his room to reach his phone, which was dangerously close to a fishbowl full of alcohol about to spill. It never occurred to him how the fishbowl had gotten there. 

There was no texts or calls. John had probably gone out with another oversexed bored housewife he met at the bar. Taylor crawled over to the bed and held onto the low hanging bed frame in order to pull himself up. It made a loud creaking sound as it dipped down further, but the bed managed to stay in tact and Kate was still sleeping, although her snoring had grown quieter. 

Kate’s phone was stuffed inside one of the pillowcases. He checked her calls and messages and found none from John. He sighed and dropped it next to Kate’s head, where a small wet stain had formed. Kate’s annoying habit of drooling all over the place wherever she slept had always annoyed Taylor, but with how little she had been sleeping he was just glad she was getting some rest.

He sat on the bed with his knees pressed up against his chest. How could be distract himself from the room’s rancid smell? He took Kate’s phone and called John.

“Hi, this is John Shrader. I can’t come to the phone right now, so please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can”, the voicemail stated.

Who had written this? Had he written this? He couldn’t believe a man of such vibrance could have such a dull voicemail. Taylor hung up.

He got out of bed and hit his head on a small desk while trying to avoid tripping on a shard of broken glass. He collapsed and touched his forehead with his palm to find it was only bleeding a little. Where was his phone? He hadn’t noticed he had been holding Kate’s phone. He called John again.

He listened to the voicemail being recited again and then left a reply.

“John, you twat. Where are you? We made a mess out of the hotel room and I have a concussion. Ow. Damnit. Do you know? Um. Where are you at? Please just call me back.”

He threw the phone against the wall in a fit of rage against his stupidity, and the second Kate woke up she vomited all over it.


End file.
